


You're my bright ray of sun shine

by thatoneloserkai



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Langa please just kiss and make up with him, M/M, Panics, Reki deserves the world, Sunshine - Freeform, again I'm sorry, don't read this it's so bad my writing is a mess, fuck you adam, imsorryiwrotethis, no beta read, sobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneloserkai/pseuds/thatoneloserkai
Summary: Reki is Langa's sunshine
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	You're my bright ray of sun shine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my writing is really bad-

'God, what was I thinking... I shouldn't have yelled at him like that.' I felt the guilt get worse in worse as I zoned out. 

'What does Langa think of me now?' 

'Was it okay to just leave him there in the cold rain? What if he gets sick?'

'Well, it was better to end it now... Besides he was just going to leave me behind..' 

I started up at the sky squinting due to the rain. The stars reminded me of Langa. So bright, So pretty, So.. far away. I could feel my clothes stick to me, it was rather uncomfortable but that was the least of my worries.

"So that is it then... It's all over now? Will I have to start skating alone again?" I started to talk to myself but I stopped once I thought about having to be alone again. It is such a dark feeling... God how he hated being alone. I stood there and gripped his skateboard tightly deep into thought. 

'I'm just a slime... I'm not good enough to stay by the hero's side.' I sadly smiled at the thought. 'Wait... no. nononono Langa is-was? **is** best friend why would he even care if I was good or not?' I sighed now thinking I was an idiot for all those dark thoughts. He turned around to go run back to Langa quickly pulling out his phone.

" **BAM!!!** " 

I screamed in pain. I could see my phone, I started to reach out to it before my eyes became heavy. "I'm.....sorry...But I think.... I'm gonna take a nap..." It hurt to talk... It hurt to breathe. It hurt to **live**.

The phone started buzzing, Langa's face showed up on his phone. 

I ran after Reki as I started to call him. 'Come on. Come on. Come on! Pick up!' I screamed internally.

Reki was like the sun. So bright and colorful. He was the only light I could ever need. So why did he... Now's not the time for that I need to find him! I need to find out what's wrong. I need to tell him I- that I love him. 

I dropped my phone as I looked down. I saw some red stuff on his scraped-up skateboard. "Reki?..."

If only... all good stories had a happy end. If only Langa would have reached him quicker. If only Reki would have heard the trucks honks. 

if only...

if only...

if only...

if only...

If only... all stories had a happy end.

**Author's Note:**

> fjeghjskcfhskdjcvhksjdvh I cried writing this sorry it's so short if you want a happy alternate ending let me know


End file.
